


#ECLIPSE1stWIN

by Choiyoungjaeshi



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jaeEclipse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choiyoungjaeshi/pseuds/Choiyoungjaeshi
Summary: Which GOT7 out grab drinks for celebrating their Eclipse first Win on M-Countdown. While GOT5 back to their respective house except Jaebeom being stubborn want to Youngjae’s instead





	#ECLIPSE1stWIN

**Author's Note:**

> ~~inspired from youngjae’s sleepy face and jaebeom’s white shirt on Music Bank - 31/05/2019

When M-Countdown announced Got7 as the winner. Jaebeom’s heart happy because yes this is his song. 6 of them were in jyp building for practicing. 

 

Jaebeom decided to thanks to ahgase by making up a sns story. While the others are posting some pictures to show that Got7 appreciate ahgase’s hard work so much. 

 

As they finished drinks, yugyeom and bambam already went home with mark. As two of them are so wasted. There is jinyoung and #2jae still finishing their drinks.

Jaebeom slowly became drunk and keep spitting some weird noise which lead the others look at them. Jinyoung is already sober and asked #2jae to go home. As they have early schedule on tomorrow morning. 

Youngjae ofc - A man that never get drunk. Offering jinyoung and jaebeom drive and sent them to their home. As jinyoung arrived safely at his home. Youngjae make a way to jaebeom’s house. 

Jaebeom : jae ah, i want to go to your house  
Youngjae: hyung, u shirts are not there. And u dont bring any shirts.  
Jaebeom: sokay, i just want to sleep on your bed  
.  
Youngjae sighed and drove the car towards his house. 

As they reached at yj’s house, youngjae took bath and jaebeom slept on his bed. Youngjae finished then told jaebeom to take bath. Jaebeom woke up and saw yj just wearing towel. 

Jaebeom: jae ah. U looked delicious here.   
Yj: hyung. Go and take bath now. It already late and we have schedule tomorrow.   
.  
Jaebeom pout and head towards shower. As he finished, he saw yj slept on the bed. And he joined him. 

Jaebeom hug youngjae from back. He liked the scent of youngjae. He smell delicious. Jaebeom felt blessed. 

Jaebeom tried to slip his hand under youngjae shirts. Youngjae tried to make his hyung stop. He tired and wanted to sleep.   
Youngjae:hyung, stop. I am tired.   
Slow moan came out from youngjae as jaebeom played with his nipple.   
Jaebeom: jae ah, why u always looked delicious? I cant resist you.   
Jaebeom’s hand started to touch youngjae’s nipple. Making his small member arouse in his sweatpant. The slow moan from youngjae made jaebeom saw youngjae more delicious.

Both of them started making out and dont remember they have the schedule tomorrow. Jaebeom who really cant resist youngjae’s moan and youngjae who is sensitive when jaebeom’s hand on his nipples.

On tomorrow morning, thanks to gentle jaebeom. Youngjae doesnt limp and he is so sleepy. Jaebeom happy because he got win from his song and also ofc his love, Youngjae. Jaebeom took shower after youngjae’s finished, yj continued to sleep on his bed. 

As jaebeom finished, he remembered that he doesnt have any shirts to wear.   
Jaebeom: jae ah, i dont have any shirt.   
Youngjae: i have told you last night.   
Youngjae looked for his drawer and found his biggest shirt and gave to jaebeom.   
Youngjae: this is my biggest shirt. Is that okay for you?   
Jaebeom: woah, thanks youngjae. Love you.   
While looking at the shirt, he read ...  
Jaebeom: Smells like teen spirit? Youngjae, this shirt is like you. This shirt - smell teen spirit. While you - looked delicious 24 hrs.   
Youngjae: hyung stop. Auch what with those cheesy line?   
As youngjae applied moisturizer on his face, he saw some red color on his cheeks. He carefully check if there is any marks by jaebeom. Thank fully. Jaebeom is too intelligent too leave marks on opened area. He saw his thigh while shower, and if anyone saw those marks by jaebeom. Yes, he doesnt know how to say. And hope those marks faded

**Author's Note:**

> Please love this alots. This is my very first work on ao3. Pardon my english mistakes. And i’m still learning about how this ao3 works. Thank you.


End file.
